


pillowtalk

by differentstars



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentstars/pseuds/differentstars
Summary: “Look at you, you needyslut.”Kinktober Day 2: Dirty Talk |Watersports|Forniphilia





	pillowtalk

**Author's Note:**

> I need. To go to church.

“Look at you, you needy _slut._ ”

Syusuke whimpers against the cold surface of the table, fruitlessly trying to squirm away from the phantom touch of Keigo’s gaze. He hadn’t dreamed this would happen when he’d decided to visit the student council room. He’d thought they could have lunch, the way they always do when the rest of their lovers are too busy with tennis. 

It was just his luck that he’d walked in on Keigo in a Mood over some issue or another. And an angry Keigo is a Keigo who would use the slightest excuse to fuck his frustrations away with the first willing lover he could get his hands on.

Said lover always just seems to happen to be Syusuke.

Syusuke eyes at where his uniform had been thrown carelessly to the corner of the room. The blazer is probably unsalvageable. The pants not any better. The panties Seiichi had wrestled him into this morning Keigo had left tangled in his legs, restricting his movement more than his school tie that Keigo had wound around his wrists already did. 

“Already so hard and I’ve barely even touched you,” Keigo whispers against the curve of his back, hands trailing faintly down his legs. Syusuke shivers, attempts to close his legs but Keigo catches at his thighs and spreads them roughly.

“Don’t try to hide it, you desperate little thing,” he barks roughly, hands trailing back up, palming at Syusuke ass, spreading his cheeks, tracing at his rim. Despite himself, Syusuke clenches at the touch. The feeling of his hole closing around empty air makes him sob, where Keigo’s bent him over his table, the glass reflecting his flushed cheeks and hazy eyes. 

“K-Keigo, _please._ ”

“Listen to you begging so needily for my cock,” Keigo murmurs, blowing a hot puff of air that makes Syusuke’s hips twitch, and a strangled sound he couldn’t name leaves his mouth. “So naughty, Fuji Syusuke. Coming into your president’s office, wearing lingerie beneath your uniform and _just begging to be filled._ ”

Syusuke moans when Keigo works a finger in, doesn’t know if he’s trying to jerk himself toward him or away. Keigo’s fingers are so _big_ and so _thick,_ much thicker than Syusuke’s own, and Seiichi’s who’d woken him up this morning, fucked him until he was delirious with need and then slipped a pair of black, lacy panties over Syusuke’s still straining dick. 

He hadn’t come. 

He _wants_ to. _Needs_ it. “ _Please,_ Keigo... I... I-I need-“

“ _God,_ you beg so pretty,” Keigo groans, sliding another finger in and _spreading_ them, opening Syusuke up and making him whine, hands pulling at the tie around his wrists. “Naked and bent over for me, crying just from my fingers inside your ass. So _tight_ around me, sucking me _in,_ and moaning like a whore even though you know people could so easily come inside and see you like this.”

Keigo finds it, his prostate and he starts attacking the bundle of nerves pitilessly. Syusuke moans and whines and cries as pleasure zings into his veins, lights up his skin, brings him close to the edge but never over it. 

He wants. He _wants._

“You like that, don’t you?” Syusuke could almost see Keigo’s smirk as he says it. “Like knowing that anyone could walk in and see you like this. What would they think of you then, ahn? All they’ve ever seen is smiling, innocent angel Fuji Syusuke. Then they’ll know you’re really just a dirty little slut.”

“ _Keigo,_ ” Syusuke gasps, keening as Keigo presses into him, splits him open with his length. He doesn’t pause to let Syusuke adjust, just takes and takes and _takes_ and Syusuke presses back just as eagerly, because it’s so _good_ and he _needs_ it and it’s so _much_ and _not enough_ at the same time. 

“That right,” Keigo growls against his ear. “Fuck yourself on my cock. So good like this. You belong right where you are, ass up in the air and ready to be used. Isn’t that what you want? Tell me if it’s what you want, Syusuke.”

“I-I-I...” Syusuke pants. “ _Want it._ Keigo, _please_ -“

He’s desperate. He’s delirious. He needs, he wants, he’s a slut, just like Keigo says. A slave to his needs and desires and his lovers’ whims. He nearly screams when Keigo finds his prostate again, and again he’s begging, begging, begging, “Pleaseplease _please._ ”

“Shh,” Keigo soothes, despite his still harsh, never ceasing thrusts. “Shh, baby, I know. I’ll take care of you, let me take care of you. Don’t you want to come?”

“ _Yes._ Yesyesyes, want it, Keigo, _want it_ -“

“I’ve got you, baby.”

It’s a rush, the relief he feels when Keigo finally touches him. His body spasms, squeezing around Keigo, thrusting to his hand, pulling at his binds until it feels like the tie is about to snap.

“That’s it,” Keigo murmurs. “That’s it, come for me, Syusuke. Let me feel you come around my cock.”

Syusuke mouth opens in a silent scream, and _obeys._

When he blinks back to reality, Keigo is drawing the panties up his still trembling thighs. The garter snaps at his tingling skin, and Syusuke almost whines from oversensitivity. He can feel his come drying on his stomach, and Keigo’s trailing out of his hole, soaking the back of the lace and making it stick to his skin. He feels dirty, debauched and well-used. 

It’s glorious.

“Messy slut,” Keigo comments, but it’s fond when he says it, and he finally undoes the knot imprisoning Syusuke’s hands.

“You ruined my uniform,” Syusuke complains petulantly, turning his head to look at it again, crumpled beyond repair. 

“I’ll buy you a new set,” Keigo promises, littering the skin of Syusuke’s back with kisses. 

“Now, whose idea was it to send you to school wearing women’s lingerie?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and hmu in the comments!! :D


End file.
